Ton archange
by adelaide.australia
Summary: O.S. Sabriel - Se situe après le dernier épisode de la saison 8 - PAS de lemon


**"Aimer un être n'est ce pas lui dire implicitement : "Toi tu ne mourras point" ?"**

** - Gabriel Marcel-**

* * *

Son corps n'était que souffrances et son esprit était embourbé dans un brouillard sans fin. Dean l'avait envoyer se coucher il y a des heures;des heures qu'il regardait ce plafond en sanglotant de dépit et de lassitude.

Sam Winchester n'était plus, depuis longtemps, le beau et brillant étudiant de Stanford. I n'était plus qu'un mourant qui ne souhait qu'une seule et unique chose.  
- Gabriel. Murmura-t-il.  
Pourquoi ce fichu archange lui manquait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi pensait-il à lui ?  
- Gabriel ! Reprit-il, mais cette fois en criant.  
Il détestait le mardi et ne supportait plus la série « K2000 » depuis qu'il l'avait croisé même s'ils s'étaient peu connus.  
Alors pourquoi le vouloir, lui ? Pourquoi ne pensait-il pas à sa mère, ou même à son père ? Pourquoi ne ressentait il pas le manque de Jessica ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas passer du temps avec Bobby ?  
- Parce que j'aime Gabriel plus que tout. Constata-t-il tout haut.  
Les larmes, plus nombreuses, tombèrent sur ses joues mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour les essuyer. En cet instant, le jeune Winchester détestait l'univers entier et lui-même en particulier.

- Oh la la ! Mais t'es une vraie fillette ma parole ! S'exclama une voix railleuse, très reconnaissable.  
Sam sursauta puis tourna la tête. Il le vit. Gabriel…Gabriel, l'archange mort de la main de son frère, Lucifer.  
- Ga…Ga…  
- Oui, c'est moi ! Gabriel, ton archange préféré. Mais évite de m'appeler « Gaga » s'il te plait. Pas envie qu'on m'assimile à la fille qui a vendu son âme pour parader avec une robe en steaks !  
Pas de doute, c'était bien Gabriel. Sam ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible mais l'archange était à présent installé à ses cotés, un paquet de bonbons en mains.  
- T'en veux ? Lui proposa ce dernier en tendant les friandises.  
- Non, merci.  
- J'avais oublié que tu bouffes que de la salade.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Tu m'as appelé, je suis venu.  
- Tu es mort.  
- Pourquoi tu t'attardes sur des détails ?  
- Gabriel !  
- Ok…Tu m'as appelé avec une telle force, que je suis venu. Grâce à ton…amour.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé d'un ton étrange, que le chasseur ne savait pas interprété. Il fut directement sur ses gardes.  
- Wé, peut être.  
L'archange sourit et dégagea une mèche de cheveux du front de Sam.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un bébé avec ton air innocent et j'ai voulu te protéger. Mais c'était impossible. Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, tu es venu avec ta dégaine de sex symbol et j'ai voulu te plaquer contre un mur. Mais ça aussi c'était impossible. Alors je suis mort pour toi, tes idées. C'était la seule chose possible pour que tu m'aimes un peu et je ne regrette rien.  
Il y eut un instant silence.  
- C'est la plus belle déclaration que j'ai jamais entendu. Répondit simplement le jeune homme, au bord des larmes.  
- Oh Sam ! Tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer ?!  
Gabriel se pencha vers lui et frotta tendrement une larme qui s'était, malgré tout, échappée.  
- Je suis fier de toi, Sam. Vraiment. Ma famille joue aux enfoirés ces derniers temps, j'en suis si désolé. Mais je suis là, aujourd'hui. Juste pour toi.  
- Tu me manques. Tu me manques et je m'en rends compte à présent.  
- Les épreuves t'ont ouvert l'esprit. Elles te donnent accès à tout ce que tu as toujours pensé, ce que tu as enfui en toi.  
- Alors, je t'ai toujours aimé ?  
- Probablement. Et je suis content que tu m'as préféré à Anna ou Uriel.  
- Pas mon genre. Je préfère les gars à embrouilles.  
- Wouaw ! Sam ! De l'humour ?!  
Ils éclatèrent tout deux d'un rire incontrôlé.

Le chasseur prit la main de Gabriel qu'il serra très fort. L'être céleste s'approcha de lui et caressa son visage puis passa ses deux mains sur ses joues.  
- Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, Winchester. Ce sera le plus beau baiser de ta vie alors inutile de me le dire, je le sais.  
- Arrête de faire ton prétentieux. Embrasse moi !  
Gabriel se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes. Il chercha la langue de son compagnon pour s'unir à elle. Elles se trouvèrent et s'engagèrent dans un combat frénétique mais sensuel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam se sentit vivant. Et il ressentit un manque quand son amant mit fin à l'échange.  
- Ok. Tu n'es pas un prétentieux. Constata le Winchester.  
- C'était un moment très agréable. Alors avant que je parte…  
- Avant que tu partes ?!

Gabriel posa son doigt sur la bouche de Sam, pour le faire taire.  
- Avant que je parte, je voulais te souhaiter courage. Je crois en toi, plus qu'en n'importe qui. Un jour, tu mèneras la vie que tu souhaites alors ne perds pas espoir.  
- Pourquoi tu veux partir ?  
- Je ne le veux pas. Mais tu vas te réveiller.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Je suis mort… Tout ceci est dans ta tête.  
- Mais…  
- Mais je t'ai vraiment aimé et tu l'as toujours su. On s'est aimé, on s'aime encore. D'une façon un peu étrange, certes, mais de l'amour quand même.  
Sam serra sa main, il ne voulait pas que ça ne soit qu'un rêve.  
- Si tu as besoin de soutien, je serai dans ta petit tête.  
- Je t'aime, Gabriel.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Samuel Winchester.

Le plafond. A nouveau. Sam était éveillé. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur mais étrangement, il se sentait mieux. Gabriel croyait en lui et quand tout ceci serait terminé, il chercherait un moyen de le faire revenir. Et il le trouvera.


End file.
